


So Help Me If You Can

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker isn't Spider-Man, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “You’re flunking gym?” An ashamed look crossed the teenager’s face and he looked down at his feet. “Kiddo, what’s going on?”-----Iron Dad Bingo #21- AU: No Powers





	So Help Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt twenty one for my Iron Dad Bingo. This one was AU: No Powers.

“Peter Anthony Stark!” The fifteen-year-old in question slid out from underneath the hot rod, his glasses balancing precariously on his nose. 

“Yeah dad?” He pushed the glasses up on his nose. In doing so, he accidentally smeared oil up the bridge of his nose. Tony chuckled and grabbed a rag. Peter stood up and Tony wiped the oil of his nose. “Oh thanks. What’s up?” Tony sighed and put the rag down. He held up a piece of paper and Peter frowned. 

“You’re flunking gym?” An ashamed look crossed the teenager’s face and he looked down at his feet. “Kiddo, what’s going on?”

“The gym teacher hates me, dad!” Peter lamented, throwing his hands up in the air. He looked up at his dad, a sad look on his face. “He always yells at me when I can’t run! And he was going to make me run the mile again! The last time I had an asthma attack.” Peter started breathing heavily, clearly worked up about it. He patted his pockets desperately. 

Tony watched his son with concern. He hated seeing Peter upset, especially when it nearly led him to an asthma attack. He spotted the inhaler on the table. 

“Easy buddy,” Tony said, gently pushing his son onto a nearby stool. He handed Peter the inhaler. He watched his son carefully until the attack passed. 

“Sorry,” Peter said sheepishly, pocketing his inhaler. “It’s just not fair dad. He’s so mean to me.”

“Gym is still a class,” Tony said. “And you have to listen to the teacher.” Peter looked down and grumbled something. “Come again?”

“He doesn’t even believe I had asthma,” Peter said, a sad look on his face. “He said if I’m the son of billionaire, then shouldn’t I have the money to get my lungs fixed.” A startled look crossed Tony’s face. It made him angry to think that someone had said that to his son. He stepped closer and hugged Peter. Peter rested his forehead on his dad’s chest. 

“He has no right to say that,” Tony said. “And if he’s going to be an asshole, then you’re going to have to be smarter than him.” Peter looked up at him. “Put that little genius brain to work.”

“You don’t even know if I am actually a genius,” Peter pointed out and Tony chuckled.

“Because you never let me test your intelligence.” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony kissed his forehead. “But I know you’re a genius anyways. If nothing else because you give me a massive headache.”

“Hey!” Tony laughed and Peter pouted. “Rude.” 

“Alright come on kiddo,” Tony said. “It’s dinnertime. And then we can figure out how to outsmart your asshole gym teacher.” Peter smiled and hopped off the stool. He adjusted his glasses as he did. Tony smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, earning a small whine from Peter. Tony then wrapped his arm around Peter and they headed up to the kitchen, Peter already suggesting ideas to his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
